Chandra has four bowls.  Each one is a different color (red, blue, yellow, green).  She also has exactly one glass the same color as each bowl.  If she chooses a bowl and a glass from the cupboard, how many pairings are possible?  One such pairing is a blue bowl and a yellow glass.
Answer: There are four different bowls and four different glasses that Chandra can pick. Since her choices are mutually exclusive, there are $4 \times 4 = \boxed{16}$ possible pairings.